KH and Yugioh drabbles
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: a collection of drabbles between Yugioh and Kingdom Hearts characters. "Syrus and Aqua- Manhood" Chapter 55. "Now he knew what it meant to feel like a man." COMPLETED
1. Yugi and Namine

KH and Yugioh drabbles

**Yugi and Namine - Hearts**

"I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."

Yugi and Namine were walking in the forest. Namine sighed.

"What if I can't?"

Yugi smiled. "Then I'll help you find it! That's what friends do!"

Namine smiled back. "Thank you." A single tear fell from her cheek.

"But what I find what I'm looking for, but can't have it?"

Yugi caressed Namine's hand. "Then I'll give you mine."

Namine started crying. "You can't do that."


	2. Yugi and Namine 2

KH and Yugioh drabbles

**Yugi and Namine - Jealousy**

Everytime he saw Sora and Kairi holding hand on the beach, Yugi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the brown-haired boy...when he whispered "Namine" in her ear.


	3. Kairi and Tea

KH and Yugioh drabbles

**Kairi and Tea - Chocolate**

Everytime Tea asked Kairi what she thought of her hair when she swished it around, all she could say was:

"It's like I'm being hit by a wave of chocolate that's good for you."


	4. Kairi and Yugi

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: Fur coats: $100. Fancy hotel rooms: $1,000. Not owning Yugioh and Kingdom Hearts? Priceless

**Kairi and Yugi: No Price Tag on Friendship**

All that time spent getting fancy hotel rooms and fur coats meant nothing to her if she didn't have her best friend by her side.

She sighed deeply and held the fur in her fancy hotel room. Friendship was worth all the wealth in the world.


	5. Sora and Joey

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Sora and Joey: Eating**

Sora couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone eat a week's worth of bacon in just 10 seconds.

That was before he met Joey.


	6. Sora and Jaden

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Sora and Jaden: Cloth**

It was too good to be true. Both of them liked food, were always happy, and each of them loved someone very special.

It was almost like someone had cut them out of the same cloth.


	7. Riku and Kaiba

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Riku and Kaiba: Pictures**

Every time he looked at a picture of the multimillionare, he couldn't help but notice one thing that stood out the most, something that made him look so disgusting, so disfigured, that it drove him mad with laughter.

"He doesn't have a mustache!"


	8. Riku and Sephiroth

- KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Riku and Sephiroth - Old**

Riku wanted him to be nothing more that just an imagination, an old forgotten termite that nobody gives a crap about.

_But I'm the old forgotten termite that nobody gives a crap about._

Indeed; it was like someone had taken Riku's body, made it age, and gave it dark clothes to match his evil heart...


	9. Xion and Bakura

- KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Xion and Bakura - Fish**

Xion tapped on the glass, causing the fish to panic. "Hey, Bakura? Can I ask you something?"

Ryou Bakura got up from the bed. "Yeah?"

"What do the fish feel when they're trapped in like this?"

"I dunno...insecure, I guess."

"Why can't someone free them?"

"Cause then they'd go wild, like you!"

Bakura pulled Xion back in bed and kissed her passionately. And there they lay, for hours and hours, being free, doing whatever their hearts told them to do...


	10. Xion and Yugi

- KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Xion and Yugi - Frisbee**

Every time Xion tried to catch him, he would slip from his fingers, like a golden frisbee waiting to be grounded.


	11. Roxas and Bakura

- KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Roxas and Bakura - Textbooks**

"Okay class! Please turn your books to page 53!"

Suddenly, the teacher was hit by a large textbook.

Roxas looked back to see who threw it, and saw that it was Bakura.

It had been two years since he last took biology, but he still remembered the evil little smirk that had creeped upon his face...and how strange it was to Roxas.

How could anyone be amused by a textbook?


	12. Roxas and Weevil

- KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Roxas and Weevil - Portraits**

Roxas had seen many portraits in the museum and elsewhere, but none struck more bad vibes than that one he saw in living color. It was as though someone had taken a bit of Leonardo Da Vinci, added a pinch of Michaelangelo, thrown them together in a pot with hot water and blueberry juice, and a sprinkle of bugs.

That was the only way Roxas could describe Weevil Underwood.


	13. Leon and Yuffie

- KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Leon and Yuffie - Shorts**

Leon always wondered why girls wore shorts. It was too boyish. Too wrong.

"Whoops! Dropped my ninja star!" Yuffie bent down to grab it. Leon was standing behind her.

His eyes were in a daze, and a creepy smile was on his lips.

Now he understood why girls wore shorts.


	14. Leon and Marik

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Leon and Marik - Hair Gel**

The first time Leon met the Egyptian man, the only thing he could think of was how bizarre his hair looked.

He also noticed that all of the girls were flocking over to him, as if he was Justin Bieber or something.

Leon sighed deeply. The worst part of being a volunteer helper was that he couldn't afford hair gel.


	15. Mickey and Ishizu

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Mickey and Ishizu - Reassurance**

Lately Ishizu's visions of the future had been clouded by a powerful darkness.

But every night she was able to sleep in peace, because she always saw a mouse king beat the darkness everytime.


	16. Mickey and Atem

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Mickey and Atem- Visions**

Atem didn't know much about friendship, only that is was scarce for somelike as royal as himself to have.

However, occasionaly he would have visions at night; he would be seeing himself dressed in strange clothes, talking to a antromorphic mouse.

That always made him smile, even if it was just for a moment.


	17. Cloud and Rafael

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Cloud and Rafael - Drugstore**

Cloud was walking in the drugstore trying to get lubricant for Yuffie. He would ask why she NEEDED it, but he didn't care...

Rafael was walking in the drugstore trying to get a condom for Dartz. He would ask why he WANTED one, be he didn't care...

They were looking at the ground, and bumped into each other.

CRASH!

Angry, the two men glared at each other.

"What's your problem?" Cloud yelled.

Rafael scoffed. "I don't care."

Cloud repeated the action. "I don't care either."

For a minute, the two stared into deep space, lost in thought. Then Cloud looked back at Rafael. "Want some tacos?"

Rafael shrugged. "Sure."


	18. Cloud and Duke

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Cloud and Duke - Luck of the Roll**

When it came to Dungeon Dice Monsters, no one could beat him.

No one except him. The blond haired man.

Cloud gave a small smile. "YOu know the rule. Now pay up." He held out his hand in front of the dice master.

Duke reluctantly shoved a twenty dollar bill in the warrior's hand.

He thought to himself. 'It was just the luck of the roll...wasn't it?'


	19. Minnie and Dartz

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Minnie and Dartz - Royalty**

Minnie sighed as she laid on her cold bed. It was dark and lonely without her loving husband by her side.

She believed that no one deserved to sleep in bed alone forever...

Elsewhere, in Paradium, Dartz was looking out his bedroom window, watching the birds - and his dreams - fly away from him.

Being royalty wasn't tough; it was the misfortune that came with it that made it so hard to live with...


	20. Minnie and Noah

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Minnie and Noah - Act of Kindness**

Minnie was walking in the garden when she spotted a little boy crying in the corner.

The kind-hearted mouse walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

The green-haired boy yelled, "Leave me alone!"

Minnie knew what he needed. Without warning, she pulled the boy in an embrace.

For a split second, she could have sworn she had seen a small smile creep up upon his face...


	21. Kaiba and Ventus

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Kaiba and Ventus - Winter**

Kaiba was walking on the street. It was snowing, so he wore winter clothing above his trench coat.

He was thinking about all of his problems from his failure to beat Yugi in a duel, to Paradius taking his company.

He was caught off guard when Ventus threw a snowball at his face.

"Why you little!" Kaiba bellowed, but the boy had already run away.

For some odd reason though...Kaiba didn't feel mad at all.


	22. Kaiba and Aqua

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Kaiba and Aqua - Water**

Kaiba stared at the sea below him; he was sitting on the dock at his Duel Academy. He had come strictly for business, but now that he was done, he just wanted to relax for a bit.

Kaiba had been stressed out lately; over the last few days, he had been having strange dreams of a blue haired girl calling out to him, to free her from the darkness.

Now, every time he saw water...the screaming girl could still be heard in the distance.


	23. Terra and Tea

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Terra and Tea - Making Friends**

Terra had only worked in the shop for three weeks, but he couldn't help but notice how much different thugs were here.

In the last cafe he worked in, all thugs cared about was beating up scrawny kids and stealing their money. But this time, they were actually cheerful and kind. Terra was perplexed at first.

Now he realized. It must have something to do with that brown haired waitress in the short blue dress. Sometimes he felt jealous: why couldn't he make friends like that?


	24. Pegasus and Namine

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Pegasus and Namine - Beautiful**

Whenever he was alone, a portrait of Cecelia was all Pegasus needed to calm down. Years of creating trading cards had taken his toll on the aging man.

No matter how bad he felt, however, the beautiful smile of his lover's lips made his worries vanish without a trace, and her beautiful blue eyes made his heart melt to a puddle.

That was why he was surprised when he saw the blond-haired teenager sitting next to him, sipping a cold slushee. One glance at her face, and Pegasus saw the same beautiful lips of Cecelia. The beautiful eyes, however, were nowhere to be seen. These eyes seemed sad, devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

Any emotion, that is, except sadness. For one moment, Pegasus could have sworn he saw a tear fall down her from her beautiful face...


	25. Pegasus and Kairi

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Pegasus and Kairi - Impressive**

It was warm and sunny in Domino City. Pegasus was taking a stroll in Domino Park when he saw something that caught his interest:

A red-haired girl was dueling a random boy. And she was winning.

"Go, Kuriboh! Attack his Life Points directly!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing at the boy.

Kuriboh slashed at his heart, and the boy fell to the ground, his Life Points reduced to 0.

When he regained his composure, the boy yelled at her. "What's a girl like you playing Duel Monsters for anyway?"

She merely shrugged. "Dunno. Blame Pegasus."

Pegasus merely chuckled to himself, the girl unaware he was there. "Impressive..."


	26. Terra and Kaiba

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Terra and Kaiba - Dragons**

Kaiba was in the museum; today was his off day, so he decided to unwind a bit and look at meaningless arts.

Terra was also in the museum; the Master had told him to go to this museum in order to get a painting for him.

One particular portrait caught their attention: it was a picture of two dragons dueling each other in combat. One of the dragons was winning; he was white and emitting a burst of white energy. The other was dark and heavily outmatched; he shot green energy.

"It's a nice portrait, isn't it?" Kaiba smugly turned and asked Terra.

The teen merely shrugged. "It's just paint, isn't it?"

But he knew he was wrong.


	27. Ryou Bakura and Cinderella

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Ryou Bakura and Cinderella - Feminine**

"It's okay to be feminine, Bakura." Cinderella assured him. "Never be ashamed of what you are."

With that, she started dancing across the dance floor, moving with the slow and peaceful rhythm in her heart, heard by no one else except Ryou.

The white-haired teen nodded, wiping the tears from his face. "Yeah; I guess you're right."

Sometimes, it was all right to embrace the feminine side inside yourself, because only then could you see the true beauty in life.


	28. Ryou Bakura and Stitch

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Ryou Bakura and Stitch - Loneliness**

Every time Ryou saw the little blue alien, he was greeted by a lick to the face and a tackle to the ground.

Smiling, he always lifted Stitch in his arms, swinging him in the air. Stictch laughed playfully, and smiled back. No matter what they did together, they were always in that state of infinity; nothing in the worlds could tear them apart.

And then the war started. People were dying and turning into Heartless. Eventually, it got so bad that they were forced to separate. Now Ryou waits on Earth, hoping for the day his loneliness will finally vanish, and he can see his friend once more.


	29. Yami Bakura and Yuna

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Yami Bakura and Yuna - Obsession**

Everytime Yuna left Rikku and Paine to go to the bathroom, she always felt an odd feeling inside of her:

Her stomach would start making squeamish noises, and her heart sometimes skipped a beat. The hairs on the back of her neck would stand up, and a few trinkles of sweat would fall from her forehead.

This continued for a few days, until Yuna finally figured it out. She didn't know how or why, but a man was stalking her. He had white hair, ravenous brown eyes, and wore a strange golden pendant over his neck. He was a sick, vile piece of scum, and his obsession over Yuna never ceased to frighten her to no end.


	30. Yami Bakura and Kairi

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Yami Bakura and Kairi - Joker**

"My father was a drinker. One night, he went a little crazier than usual, so my mummy got the kitchen knife to defend herself. He didn't like that, so he cuts a gaping hole right through her. Then he comes over to me and he asks..."

Kairi was shaking at this point. Her nerves were as cold as ice, and her eyes widened when she heard the low whisper of the malicious psychopath:

"Why so serious?"

For miles, all that could be heard in the house was loud, high-pitched screaming.


	31. Bandit Keith and Wakka

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Bandit Keith and Wakka - America**

Wakka had always wanted to learn about America, so he decided to ask someone who was from there to find out what was like.

"Mr. Bandit Keith? What's America like?"

Bandit Keith stood still for a bit. Then he turned and walked away.

Wakka was perplexed. "Wait a minute!" He called out to Keith. "You didn't answer my question!"

The American looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "First rule about being American: always ignore losers."


	32. Bandit Keith and Tifa

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Bandit Keith and Tifa - Tough**

Bandit Keith sighed and looked up at the moon. It's wasn't easy being an American man who played card games; no one ever took you seriously. People would mock him for being all talk and no walk, and poke fun at him playing a children's card game at such an old age.

But there was a reason he kept on going, despite all the insults and injuries. It was because of that black-haired woman named Tifa, and the courage she gave him to be tough, even when there was every reason not to.


	33. Mai Valentine and Xemnas

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Mai Valentine and Xemnas - Giant**

Mai loved giant things; giant skies, giant buildings, and giant motorcycles. The last bit was especially intoxicating; riding around the world in a giant bike had been one of her childhood dreams. And when that dream came true, she decided to take it one step further and ride around the giant universe.

One day, she was riding in the Castle that Never Was, and saw something that made her eyes widen. A man was standing under a giant-ass heart in the sky. The poor Mai muttered "Lucky bastard!" Why didn't she have a giant heart like that?


	34. Mai Valentine and Riku

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Mai Valentine and Riku - Ice**

It was a normal day, and Mai was feeling a bit mellow. She was sitting in the cafe, waiting for her latte to be done.

Just then, Riku walked in. He had a solemn look on his face, and he didn't look too excited to be there.

Both of them made contact with each other. For a moment, they shared an icy glare that pierced the other's heart, that seemed to tug at their heartstrings.

In that moment, just for an instant, they felt like they had understood each other completely.


	35. Cecelia and Master Xehanort

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Cecelia and Master Xehanort - Zombie**

Master Xehanort was haunted by many dreams over his lifetime, but all of them paled in comparison to the horrors he had felt a few years ago.

It was late at night, when he was writing a report on the darkness. There was a loud knocking at the door, so Xehanort went to see who it was.

It was a dead, decaying corpse lashing out at him, moaning just one word..."Pegasus..."

Xehanort could not shake this horrific scene from his mind. The zombie still lived in his soul after all this time...


	36. Cecelia and Yen Sid

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Cecelia and Yen Sid - Memories**

After he informed Mickey of his plans for the Mark of Mastery exam, Yen Sid had retired to his basement, pondering recent events. The worlds were heading into a dark era once more; once again, a new evil was coming to enslave them all.

"Sigh..." Yen Sid put a hand on his forehead. Where had the beautiful days of yesterday gone? Had they flown along with his most beautiful memory? The girl in the painting?

"Cecelia..." Shaking his head, the sorcerer looked up at the empty ceiling. Was all of that happiness, all of that love he felt...just a distant memory?


	37. Marik and Sephiroth

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Marik and Sephiroth - Control**

Marik smiled. The mindless zombie army he had created was truly a sight to behold. Using the power of the Millenium Rod was like smoking crack; it was highly addictive, and never got any less exciting. It seemed like his plans to conquer the Pharoah and rule the world were coming to fruition.

But there was one obstacle in his path: a man with a long sword and a dark heart kept standing in his path, trying to wrestle control of the world from his fingertips. But Marik swore that as long as he held the Rod, no one would take control from him...


	38. Marik and Mickey

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Marik and Mickey - Magic**

"With the Millenium Rod, I can magically take over anyone's mind." The deranged tomb keeper exclaimed. "Nothing you do can stop me."

"No." Mickey shook his head. "That isn't magic, what you're doing. What you're doing is evil."

Marik scoffed. "And I suppose you have magic that isn't?"

The mouse king nodded. "Of course." And with a wave of his Keyblade, a burst of flame emerged in the sky, consuming all darkness of the night sky above him, and barely missing the Egyptian's hair. Marik nearly fell over in suprise at this incredible display.

This was what magic was truly capable of...


	39. Serenity and Sora

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Serenity and Sora - Shy**

Form the moment she first laid eyes on him, Serenity's head had been lost in the clouds. Every morsel of food she consumed seemed to drop in her stomach, and she didn't feel it. Every sound she heard was muffled, and she didn't hear it. Every boy that tried to hit on her was punched in the face, and she didn't remember it.

More than anything, she wanted Sora to hold her hand and take her away. If only, however, she wasn't so shy...**  
**


	40. Serenity and Kairi

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Serenity and Kairi - Envy**

Serenity couldn't help but feel a ping of hatred for the red-haired girl sitting in front of her. She hated how all of the boys had a crush on Kairi, and not on her. She hated how Kairi's skin seemed to luminate the room, while Serenity was lucky to even emit a faint glow.

But worst of all, she was envious of the cute brown haired, blue-eyed boy around her shoulder, kissing her cheek and whispering sweet nothings in her ear...**  
**


	41. Yugi and Ventus

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Yugi and Ventus- Ice Cream**

No matter what anyone else said, Yugi knew that eating ice cream on a clock tower in Twilight Town was a good idea. That was how he met his friend, Ventus. They would spend hours together on that clock tower, talking about life and everything they loved about it.

Looking back, Yugi could no longer remember what his life was like before. Now it was comprised of two things: Ventus, and ice cream.**  
**


	42. Yugi and Axel

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Yugi and Axel - First**

"Get away from him, you jerk!" Axel threw a flaming wheel at Yugi, which tore through his skin as though it was plastic.

But the duelist didn't care. " Burn me all you want," he said, rising up slowly, " but you will never take Ventus away from me! He's my friend!"

Axel growled angrily. "SHUT UP! He was my friend first!"

All Yugi could think about at the moment was Ventus, and nothing else. It was the first thought inside his head, and the only one that mattered...


	43. Joey and Xion

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Joey and Xion - Waiting**

Joey was waiting in line for a hot dog when he saw a lonely girl sitting on the bench next to the hot dog stand. The girl had black hair and blue eyes, and was dressed in a black mini skirt and white blouse.

Upon further inspection, he noticed that a bus stop sign was next to the bench, and the girl was holding a bus ticket. Joey saw tears in the girl's eyes, and bruises were on her neck.

Joey needed no further information. He understood everything about this girl that he needed to know.

"Hey! Move up, you moron!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, alright." Joey muttered. Sometimes, waiting around wasn't the answer. Sometimes it would only lead to something worse...


	44. Joey and Olette

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Joey and Olette - Omlette**

It was nine in the morning, and Joey only had twenty minutes before his job.

"Hey, what's da hold up over there? Were ya born yesterday!"

SMACK!

He was greeted by an omlette to the face. Ignoring the third-degree burns, Joey glared at the brown-haired waitress.

She just stuck out her tongue. "Enjoy your meal." As she turned to walk away, she handed him a white piece of paper.

Feeling guilty, Joey started to call back to her, but she was gone. He then looked at the bill, and was shocked to see something else written in black ink:

"I'm Olette. Omlette minus the M."

Joey smiled and looked at Olette, who gave him a short wink. Then he looked out the window, with a small smile on his face. "Olette, huh?"


	45. Demyx and Mokuba

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Demyx and Mokuba - Music**

Demyx was playing his sitar, alone. He never had an audience, even when he was a Somebody.

"But whatever," Demyx said out loud. Who needed an audience?

So he kept strumming that sitar, letting the music wash away all this 'despair' and 'loneliness' he felt. When he was done, the Melodious Nocturne looked up to see a little kid watching him. He was smiling, and giving Demyx a thumbs up.

Demyx smiled, and returned the gesture. Sometimes, one person as an audience was better than none at all.**  
**


	46. Demyx and Vivian

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Demyx and Vivian - Fire**

Taking a trip to the world Xemnas assigned him to, Demyx ended up in a Chinese bar. It was pretty boring at first. All the guys looked like giant mice with human skin, and the music sucked (Demyx would know).

But that all changed in a matter of seconds. Demyx's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful lady in front of him. The lady's name was Vivian, and she bore a fiery look in her eyes. There was so much passion, so much lust, and no sense of remorse whatsoever.

She was the fire to Demyx's water; they were made for each other.


	47. Leon von Schroeder and Sora

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Leon von Schroeder and Sora - Hope**

Every time Leon's name was brought up, it was always compared to that of his brother Zigfried. No matter what Leon did to stand out, the world would never see him as Leon von Schroeder, but as Zigfried von Schroeder's little brother. After a while, Leon began to believe that he would never become his own person.

And then he met Sora, a man who had once lost everything precious to him; his friends, his home and even, at one point, his heart. But he would always keep rising up, never giving up hope. So why should Leon?


	48. Leon von Schroeder and Aerith

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Leon von Schroeder and Aerith - Crush**

Leon von Schroeder was in love.

From the moment she first walked into his biology, Leon was head over heels. Everything was just perfect about her; she was beautiful, intelligent, and had a great laugh. She could be everything Leon wanted her to be.

He didn't care that she was 20 years older than him and that she had a wedding ring on her forehead. That would never change his feelings.

Ever.


	49. Rebecca and Namine

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Rebecca and Namine - Blonde**

If there was one thing Rebecca was jealous of, it was girls that were prettier than her. More specifically, girls with _blonde hair _that were prettier than her.

Even more spefically, girls with _blonde hair_ and _slutty dresses_ that were prettier than her.

Ever since she walked into class that, Namine had everyone's attention. The boys wanted her, and the girls wanted to be her. But Namine never really cared; all she did was sketch in that stupid sketchbook in her stupid corner.

Rebecca fumed. Namine wasn't fooling anyone; her little _blonde _act wasn't going to cut it...


	50. Rebecca and Vanitas

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Rebecca and Vanitas - Darkness**

Rebecca had no idea what it was like to be lost in darkness for so long.

Then she met Vanitas, and she understood. For someone to have nothing good worth living for, she couldn't understand why anyone would NOT give in to the darkness in their heart.

For one moment, one fleeting moment, she felt like she had made a friend, one who would stand by her in this dark and cruel world.

And then she thought of Yugi, and his Pharoah. Then she remembered.

And it tore her heart into shreds.


	51. Jaden and Kairi

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Jaden and Kairi - Confusion**

Jaden was dressed differently. After getting his Slifer Red jacket stained by hot dog ketchup, all he could find was a black shirt and pants. Afterwords, he was walking to the dry cleaners to pick up his clothes when-

"Hey, Sora! What are you doing here?"

A red-haired girl who Jaden had never met ran up and kissed him on the cheek. When she looked up and realized her mistake, the girl blushed bright red. "I'm sorry! I confused you for someone else!"

"Don't worry about it!" Jaden replied, smiling. He was almost glad she had...


	52. Jaden and Riku

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Jaden and Riku - Trees**

Jaden used to believe that trees were nothing more than places to grow fruit or make paper. That was before he met Riku.

All he ever did was lean against trees, ignoring most everything else around him, as though he were lost in some other world, longing for a purpose. What really stood out was that although there were no tears in his eyes, Jaden could sense sadness in the silver haired teen's eyes.

Jaden sighed. Sometimes he felt that everyone was like a tree; just waiting around, living their lives, waiting for something amazing to happen...


	53. Yugi and Namine 3

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Yugi and Namine - Remember **

"How can you stand there, looking at me... and NOT know what you did!" Namine burst into tears, a feat in itself amazing. "I saw it. I FELT it, even! And when I look at you know... you make me sick."

Yugi grimaced, Namine's words piercing his heart. Ironic that out of all people, it was a Nobody's words that hurt him the most.

Clutching the Keyblade firmly in his hand, he hung his head in shame. He didn't want to remember it. Because the moment he did... would be the day he wished he could forget everything.


	54. Yugi and Kairi

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Yugi and Kairi -** **Cheating**

"Just sit back and relax..." Yugi held Kairi close in his arms.

"No." Kairi whispered. Then she repeated the words, louder. "Noo!" Shaking her head, she exclaimed, "I'm with Sora! I love-"

"Oh sure, Sora can give you a stable, boring life. But can he give you this?" Yugi abruptly pulled Kairi into a passionate kiss. The girl's lips smashed violently against the older man's, his tougue trying to worm its way into her heart, leaving a poigant but nice aftertaste in her mouth. If Kairi was scared, she didn't show it.

And all this time, much to her shock and awe, she wasn't thinking about what Sora would think or how to get this man off her lips. All she could think about was the strong perfume that filled her nostrils, and those beautiful eyes staring back at her.


	55. Syrus and Aqua

KH and Yugioh drabbles

Disclaimer: No Yugioh, No Kingdom Hearts

**Syrus and Aqua - Manhood**

Ever since he was a boy, Syrus was always wondering what it took to be a real man. Until now, he never understood it.

Then she walked in. Aqua. The blue-haired girl - no, woman - sat next to Alexis and brushed back a few locks of her luscious hair. Her lips were rosy red, and her breasts barely fit in her blouse.

Syrus gulped, and he felt a huge bulge grow in his pants. His confidence escalated, hia mind blanked and his face grew red in happiness. Now he knew what it meant to feel like a man.


End file.
